Zombie
|spawn = Overworld |Damage = Easy Normal Hard |drop = Common 0-2 Rotten Flesh, Carrot Uncommon Iron Ingot, Iron Helmet, Iron Shovel, Iron Sword, Potato, Poisonous Potato }} Zombies are melee, hostile mobs that spawn in areas with a light level of 7 or less. They are found within nearly all Minecraft Biomes. Behavior Zombies are sometimes considered the least dangerous hostile mob in the game because they are slow and can only use close-range melee attacks. However, it is possible for several zombies to collaborate and attack as a team, making them more difficult to overcome. Zombies can spawn in two slightly different appearances. The most common appearance mostly resembles the default player skin (Steve), except in zombie form. The other is the zombie villager form, but only 5% of zombies spawned will have this appearance. A Zombie will target a player when he or she is within a 200 block radius. Zombies can jump 1 block up and will crowd around doors when in pursuit of players and villagers (in Hard mode, they will break wooden doors down). Zombies also occasionally spawn with the ability to equip dropped Armor and Weapons. Any item equipped in this way will be dropped after the zombie is killed. Zombies will also not drop down into an area if the ledge is taller than five blocks. Once implemented, zombies will have a small chance of spawning another zombie to assist it. This is very buggy, albeit, and it can turn a handful of zombies into a horde in a short amount of time. This ability is activated upon any zombie taking damage, whether it's environmental or player caused. Zombies spawn in unlit areas either above ground or underground. They will attempt to break down one's door. When the sun rises, they will burn to death above ground. As of ''Minecraft'' 1.2.3, they also have a chance of spawning with a Pumpkin or Jack o' Lantern on their head (especially around Halloween), wearing a random type of armor, or wielding an iron Sword or Shovel. Zombies normally drop Rotten Flesh, Iron Ingots (Rarely), Carrots (Rarely), Potatoes (Rarely), armor and weapons (Rarely, if equipped), and their head (if killed by a Charged Creeper). Occasionally, zombies will attack Villagers. However, Zombie Villagers can be healed by using a splash Potion of Weakness on them and then giving them a Golden Apple. They heal faster by making a makeshift jail cell for the villager with Iron Bars and a bed. Uses When killed, zombies drop 0–2 pieces of Rotten Flesh. Rotten Flesh can be eaten by the player, but it has an 80% chance of giving the player Food Poisoning. Rotten Flesh can safely be used to heal and breed tamed wolves without any risk of the wolf being poisoned, as wolves are immune to rotten flesh poisoning. Also, for some reason, players can trade Rotten Flesh with Villagers. Because they also drop carrots and potatoes on occasion, a player can use a Zombie Dungeon Spawner to potentially collect carrots and potatoes in order to start or supplement a vegetable garden. Zombies will rarely drop shovels, swords, carrots, potatoes, and armor (if equipped). The Looting enchantment increases the chance for these items to drop. Zombies can spawn with and drop chain armor. These items will only drop from zombies killed by the player. Zombies, along with Skeletons, Wither Skeletons, and Zombie Pigmen can also spawn wearing a Pumpkin or Jack o' Lantern as a helmet during Halloween (October 31). Appearance Zombies are easily identified by their green skin and blue shirts. They also wear dark blue/purple trousers, and are the only mobs that are dressed like the default player (Steve). This makes them easy to identify if playing on single player, due to the fact that there are no other players. They make constant moaning noises when they are nearby, giving away their location and allowing the player to prepare to fight. This can be used when mining underground. Following the moaning noises can assist the player in finding a cave. Baby Zombies Baby Zombies are a mini version of regular zombies which have a rare chance to spawn in either Creative Mode or Survival Mode, with cheats, or with a Spawn Egg. In 1.6.2, normal baby zombies would spawn, but rarely. Since 1.7, it is now common for a baby zombie to spawn, and there is an extremely rare chance for a Baby Zombie to spawn riding a Chicken. This is called a Chicken Jockey. Baby Zombies (and Baby Zombie Villagers) are the same as Zombies (and Zombie Villagers) with these exceptions: *They will not burn in Sunlight. *They move faster than regular zombies, yet they have the same health as their adult counterparts. This makes them more dangerous than adult zombies. *They do not grow up unless cured. *When they wear armor, it shrinks to fit their body size. *Baby zombies can also ride on a regular zombie, spiders, or other animals. Baby Villagers are made by Villagers when there are a sufficient amount of doors in a village. Baby Villagers may turn into Baby Zombie Villagers when they are killed by Zombies. Farming Because they can only use melee attacks, they're easy to farm if one is prepared correctly. Just get a Ladder, in a building 4 blocks high, with a roof, then make a door, and then attack a zombie, and then let him follow. Then, when the zombie comes in, shut the door, climb up the ladder, and get out. Also, placing glass around the building allows for a good view. Just make a hole 4 blocks deep, and then put a trap door at top, and then follow it with Redstone with a Lever, then pull the lever when a zombie comes. Another way to farm zombies is to wall off a Zombie Spawner, make a hole a single block wide into the Spawner, and chop at the zombies' feet. Make sure to be sealed off from the surrounding cavern, if applicable, and be careful. Baby Zombies can still run through the hole and attack. This will have the benefit of collecting massive quantities of Rotten Flesh, as well as the possibility of harvesting Carrots and Potatoes. Strategy Zombies are somewhat easy to defeat. They are slow and have no ranged attacks, but if shot with an Arrow, they will attack with however many zombies are next to it. They will also do the same if attacked with a sword (As of 1.5). Zombies can be defeated with any weapon. A good sword will easily dispatch a zombie. The only hazard about zombies is their tendency to spawn in groups, which makes them a danger for unprepared or unskilled players. They are also capable of spawning with armor, pumpkins, and Jack o' Lanterns on as well, giving them extra durability. Zombies wearing headgear will not burn up in sunlight, but their headgear's durability will eventually run out and break, leaving it exposed to the Sun. Also, be aware that, since 1.6.4, zombies will call other zombies to "help". Within seconds, more zombies will pursue the player. The way to prevent this is to kill the zombie as quick as possible. Trivia *Before the Beta 1.8 update, instead of Rotten Flesh, Zombies would drop Feathers on death, making them a difficult alternative to chickens. at least they are slow and manageable. *When they come into contact with sunlight, they will catch on Fire unless they are wearing any headgear, a Baby Zombie (or a Baby Zombie Villager), or in Water. *direct sunlight *Since the 1.2 release, Zombies are able to break down wooden doors on Hard mode. This makes them even more dangerous at night, since the player cannot hide in their home. The zombie will continue to pursue unless it is killed, the player is killed, or the player runs far away. In 1.3.2, Zombies can break down wooden doors on any difficulty. However, zombies can't break down iron doors. they can hide in their home as long as it is zombie proofed, and zombies were always able to break doors on only hard difficulty. *The Zombie resembles Minecraft's character Steve. no shit. *A group of 4-10 Zombies is considered to be a horde, and it's quite rare to encounter one outside of a Zombie-spawning Dungeon. Thus, the presence of a horde of Zombies is a good indicator that there may be a Zombie Spawner nearby. it just means that there was a "zombie siege", or a zombie called (or spawned) new zombies to gang up and eliminate targets. *The sound made by zombies can help players pinpoint the existence of a cave when digging underground. not trivia. *It is very rare for Zombies to spawn with dyed leather armor. this is actually not possible or a thing. *Zombie attack range is higher in Xbox version than PC version, hence, making it harder to kill in Xbox Edition. *Zombies have a chance of spawning with the ability to pick up items. they spawn with the item, they dont spawn with the ability to pick them up. *Zombie sieges can spawn in villages. no shit. *Zombies will attempt to avoid dangerous things (lava, cliffs, cacti). like literally almost every mob has AI for this. *Because they are undead mobs, Zombies heal when hit with a Potion of Harming or Poison, but they take damage when hit with a Potion of Healing or Regeneration. regeneration and poison has no effect on them my chum. *If a Zombie is killed by a Charged Creeper, it will drop its mob head. *Farming a Zombie Spawner on higher difficulties is one of the few ways of legitimately obtaining Chainmail armor. you mean killing. this implies that you have to create a farm just to get some low-tier armor. *Zombies were stronger in Minecraft Survival Test than they are today. *When a zombie is distracted by a Villager, a player can touch the zombie without being damaged. Damage will be dealt, however, if the zombie is distracted in any way and attacks the player. Gallery Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Mobs